Śpiew Kelpi
by euphoria814
Summary: 10 lat po pierwszym sezonie - mpreg! Derek/Stiles


1.  
W chwili, gdy samochód zatrzymuje się na podjeździe jego domu, Derek wie, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Po prawie dziesięciu latach względnego spokoju w Beacon Hill ponownie pojawia się obca wataha. Z auta wysiada trzydziestoparoletni mężczyzna — wilkołak — i otwiera uprzejmie drzwi swojej towarzyszce. Z tylnego siedzenia bez ostrzeżenia wyskakuje chłopak i rozprostowuje kości, jakby podróżowali od dawna. I pewnie tak jest.  
Derek wychodzi im na spotkanie, ponieważ tego wymaga gościnność. Erica i Isaac natychmiast stają po obu jego bokach. Kobieta, która towarzyszy nieznajomemu na pewno jest człowiekiem, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że mężczyzna nie jest niebezpieczny.  
— Witamy w Beacon Hill — mówi Derek, starając się brzmieć neutralnie.  
— Dziękujemy za powitanie — odpowiada nieznajomy. — Jestem James, a to Anna oraz Damien. Przybywamy z daleka i pragniemy spędzić trochę czasu w tym miasteczku. Nie szukamy kłopotów — dodaje.  
Chłopak macha przyjaźnie do Isaaca i rozgląda się ciekawie. Nie może mieć więcej niż dziesięć lat, ale jest w nim coś dziwnego, co niepokoi Dereka.  
— Gdzie się zatrzymacie? — pyta Hale, bo to kolejna informacja, której powinien mu udzielić James.  
— Nie zaprosisz nas do środka? — dziwi się dzieciak, a jego opiekun warczy na niego krótko. — Tato — jęczy, ale wzrok mężczyzny jest nieubłagany. — Przepraszam za swoje zachowanie — chłopak ponownie zwraca się do Derek.  
Tak, z dzieciakiem kategorycznie jest coś nie tak. To na pewno wilkołak, ale jest zbyt ruchliwy i rozproszony. Jego instynkt nie ostrzega go o alfie, chociaż normalnie powinien okazać szacunek.  
— Nic się nie stało — kłamie Derek.  
Nie jest dobry w kontaktach z dziećmi. W zasadzie berbecia McCalla toleruje tylko dlatego, że Stilli należy do watahy.  
— Zatrzymamy się w dawnym domu szeryfa. Zamierzamy powiadomić o swojej obecności także łowców, więc nie musicie się kłopotać. Nie sprawimy problemu — odpowiada James.  
Derek marszczy brwi, bo pierwszy raz słyszy, żeby dom należący do Stilinskich był do wynajęcia. Odkąd szeryf i Stiles wyprowadzili się ponad dziesięć lat temu, budynek stał pusty.  
— Jaki jest cel waszej wizyty? — pyta. — Ilu was jest? I gdzie jest wasz alfa?  
Kobieta po raz pierwszy wierci się niespokojnie i spogląda na Damiena, który ewidentnie próbuje poznać zapachy mieszkańców domu. Derek bez zastanowienia trąca go w nos. To nieuprzejme, gdy obwąchuje się gospodarzy bez pozwolenia.  
Zanim James zdąża pociągnąć chłopaka do tyłu, jego oczy na moment rozbłyskują czerwienią.  
— To jest wasz alfa? — pyta Derek z niedowierzaniem.  
Chyba po raz pierwszy widzi dzieciaka z czerwonymi tęczówkami. Wciąga głębiej powietrze do płuc i wyczuwa niepokój kobiety. Coś dziwnego bije od mężczyzny i chłopca. Są zmartwieni, ale i pewni siebie. Erica i Isaac sztywnieją tuż zanim. Czuje, że Boyd i Scott są już w drodze.  
— Nie, to jest syn naszego alfy — odpowiada spokojnie James.  
— Nie jesteś zatem jego ojcem — uzupełnia Derek i mężczyzna kiwa twierdząco głową.  
— Jestem partnerem naszego alfy. Damien to mój przysposobiony syn — oznajmia.  
Derekowi nie umyka ton z jakim wypowiedział słowo 'partner'. James nie jest towarzyszem, a jedynie tymczasowym przyjacielem. Nie odpowiada mu to od dłuższego czasu, ale nie może nic z tym zrobić. Jednocześnie za bardzo szanuje i chyba kocha mężczyznę, by od niego odejść.  
— Ilu was jest, gdzie jest wasz alfa i jaki jest cel waszej wizyty? — Derek ponawia pytania.  
— Tutaj tylko pięcioro. Alfa odpoczywa po podróży, a przyjechaliśmy zasięgnąć opinii doktora Deatona — odpowiada James i Derek słyszy, że mężczyzna kłamie, ale nie wie, w jakim temacie dokładnie.  
— Nie stanowimy zagrożenia. Nasza wizyta jest pokojowa — wtrąca kobieta, przytulając wiercącego się Damiena. Chłopak uspokaja się na moment pod wpływem jej dotyku.  
Derek słyszy prawdę w jej głosie. Cokolwiek tutaj robią, nie są niebezpieczni. Jeszcze…

Erica organizuje niewielką kolację powitalną. Chris jest zaniepokojony wzrostem populacji wilkołaków, ale przyjezdni robią na nim dobre wrażenie. Nie jest chodzącym wykrywaczem kłamstw, jednak Damien kupił jego serce, gdy w ciągu zaledwie sekundy zaprzyjaźnił się ze Stilli. Jego wnuczka jest młodsza od chłopaka, ale Damien od razu otacza ją opieką i traktuje jak równą sobie. Oboje wychodzą przed dom i przemieniają się, a potem wraz z Isaaciem znikają w lesie. Najmłodszy z jego watahy zaoferował się pilnować dzieci, gdy dorośli będą debatować.  
— Gdzie wasz alfa i piąty członek watahy? — pyta Derek, gdy siadają do stołu. James ponownie pojawił się w towarzystwie Anny, co jest przynajmniej podejrzane. Wchodzenie na teren obcej watahy w towarzystwie dziecka i człowieka jest raczej niespotykaną praktyką.  
James rzuca kobiecie ostre spojrzenie, gdy ta otwiera usta.  
— Rozmowa z doktorem Deatonem nie okazała się tak pomocna jak liczyliśmy, więc zmuszeni będziemy pozostać tutaj jeszcze kilka dni — zaczyna mężczyzna.  
— Wasz alfa jest chory? Ranny? — pyta Derek, bo jeśli tak, mógłby zaproponować im pozostanie w Beacon Hill. Damien jest silny i w przyszłości byłby wspaniałym przywódcą. Mógłby zostać tutaj wraz ze swoim opiekunem i człowiekiem. Wesprzeć niezbyt wielką watahę, którą Derek próbował odtworzyć.  
— Wiem, co chodzi ci po głowie. Nasz alfa zapadł w letarg, którego podłoża nie znamy, ale jesteśmy silną watahą, mocno ze sobą związaną. Nie pozostaniemy tutaj, skoro nie ma odpowiedzi na nasze pytanie. Damien i my wrócimy do domu po pierwszej pełni — informuje go James sztywno. Musiał wyczuć nagłe zainteresowanie tematem, ale nie uznał go za obraźliwe. To nie tak, że Derek zaatakowałby nieznanego nieprzytomnego alfę bez powodu.  
— Skąd jesteście? — wtrąca się do rozmowy Chris.  
Anna posyła mu spojrzenie pełne ulgi.  
— Przybyliśmy aż z Maine — odpowiada kobieta. — Zamieszkujemy miasteczko podobne do tego.  
— I przejechaliście cały kraj, żeby spotkać się z Alanem? Nie wiedziałem, że jest aż tak znany — dziwi się Chris.  
— Doktor Deaton jest naszym ostatnim ratunkiem — przyznaje kobieta. — Dotąd Skarb sam wyszukiwał wszystkie informacje, ale ta sytuacja go przerosła.  
— Skarb? — pyta Chris, spoglądając przez okno na bawiące się teraz na tarasie dzieci.  
Damien wyplątuje ostrożnie gałązki z włosów Stilli i dziewczynka wygląda na bardzo zadowoloną. Isaac z pewną dozą ostrożności podchodzi bliżej, ale młody alfa nie zwraca na niego uwagi.  
— Nazywa tak naszego alfę — przyznaje James z westchnieniem.  
Chris patrzy na kobietę zaskoczony.  
— I on pozwala na to?  
Anna wzrusza ramionami.  
— Nasz alfa jest wyjątkowy — chichocze. — Dlatego chcemy, żeby powrócił — dodaje już ciszej.  
James lekko sztywnieje, gdy Damien wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Oczy chłopca migocą radośnie w świetle lamp. Zajmuje swoje miejsce przy stole, ale James warczy na niego.  
— Przepraszam, gdzie jest łazienka? — pyta chłopak.  
Isaac bez słowa prowadzi dzieciaki na piętro.  
— Nie wydaje się zaniepokojony — odzywa się w końcu Allison, zadowolona, że jej córka w końcu ma rówieśnika, z którym może swobodnie rozrabiać.  
— Jego ojciec cały czas żyje. Kiedy byliśmy w Kolorado, zaatakowała nas szalona omega i alfa ocknął się akurat na tyle, żeby obronić Damiena i nas, a potem z powrotem zapadł w letarg. Doktor Deaton podejrzewa, że wprowadził się w ten stan celowo i z czymś walczy — wyjaśnił James, przełykając ślinę. — Chcemy się dowiedzieć, co to jest i pomóc mu — dodaje głucho.  
Anna wbija wzrok w talerz, starając się nie patrzeć wilgotnymi oczami na wracającego chłopca.  
Damien sięga po sok i najpierw napełnia szklankę Stilli. Oboje chociaż wymyli ręce, mają jeszcze ślady błota we włosach.  
— Mamy sporą bibliotekę w domu. Z chęcią pomożemy w poszukiwaniach, jeśli tylko będziecie chcieli naszej pomocy — mówi Derek, bo chciałby poznać alfę, który tak wychował syna. Chłopak jest władczy, ale zarazem troskliwy. Nie pokazuje swojej siły, jednak każdy w pomieszczeniu włącznie z ludźmi czuje ją. Stilli automatycznie się mu podporządkowała, chociaż Scott do tej pory ma problemy z utrzymaniem jej w ryzach.  
— Jesteśmy wdzięczni. Jutro przyjadę tutaj z czuwającym teraz przy alfie Jeremym — mówi James.  
Damien odrywa się od soku.  
— Czy mógłbym jutro zobaczyć się ze Stilli? Zaprosiła mnie do siebie, a pani McCall jest zadowolona — mówi, chociaż to nieuprzejme, że odczytał emocje kobiety. Wie, że jest chciany, ale powinien poczekać, aż Allison oficjalnie go zaprosi.  
Kobieta jednak nie jest urażona i uśmiecha się zachęcająco.  
— Popilnuję go z przyjemnością, gdy będziecie szukać informacji — proponuje.  
— Jeśli nie sprawi kłopotu — zaczyna James, ale Damien zarzuca mu już ręce na szyję, a Stilli idzie w jego ślady. Po chwili mężczyzna leży na podłodze przygnieciony dwoma mniejszymi ciałami.

Następnego dnia przybywają we dwóch. Jeremy jest o wiele starszy od Jamesa, ale obaj traktują się z szacunkiem. Spędzają ponad dwie godziny, czytając na wyrywki co im wpadnie w ręce, więc Derek z westchnieniem idzie do swojej biblioteczki. W zasadzie od bardzo dawna niczego nie szukał w starych księgach. Nie było to konieczne, gdy sytuacja w miasteczku wyklarowała się i ludziom przestało zagrażać niebezpieczeństwo.  
— Pomogę wam — mówi. — Musicie jednak opisać mi sytuację — zaznacza. — Nie przeczytamy wszystkiego, co się tutaj znajduje, bo na to potrzeba lat. Znam chyba tylko jedną osobę, która ma ten zbiór w pełni skatalogowany — dodaje, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.  
Erica spogląda na niego dziwnie. Nie wspominali o Stilesie od bardzo dawna. Tylko on dokładnie wiedział, gdzie czego należy szukać. Spędził całe godziny na układaniu tych książek tematycznie.  
James wzdycha.  
— Prawda jest taka, że nie wiemy, czego szukamy. Deaton wspominał, że powinniśmy sprawdzić okolice domu czy przypadkiem nie został zaatakowany magicznie. Wataha przeczesywała lasy ponad dwa tygodnie centymetr po centymetrze, a potem jeszcze raz. Najdziwniejszym co znaleźliśmy były runy, ale alfa sam wydrapał je na pniach. Był na nich jego zapach. Nie wiedzieliśmy nawet, że do tego stopnia chronił nasze okolice — zaczyna James.  
— Wysłaliśmy poselstwa do okolicznych watah, ale nikt nie słyszał o niczym podobnym — przyznaje Jeremy, sięgając po kolejną księgę.  
— Czarownica z Kanady zasugerowała, że powinniśmy znaleźć ojca Damiena, ponieważ to dziecko może odbierać siły alfie, ale dopóki on się nie obudzi, nie będziemy wiedzieć — dodaje.  
Derek sztywnieje, gdy znaczenie tych słów do niego dochodzi.  
— Wasz alfa nie jest ojcem Damiena? — pyta z nutką niepokoju. Jeśli okłamali go w tej kwestii, mogli zataić też inne informacje.  
James jednak nie wydaje się zaniepokojony.  
— Historia naszego alfy jest skomplikowana — zaczyna. — Ojciec Damiena był człowiekiem i jako człowiek zaszedł w ciążę ze swoim towarzyszem. Potem spotkał naszego alfę, który próbował odebrać mu nienarodzone dziecko. Nasz alfa ugryzł go, żeby sobie podporządkować, ale plan się nie powiódł. Nie opowiedzieliśmy się po żadnej ze stron podczas tej walki. Dopiero gdy nasz obecny alfa wygrał i zaproponował nam nowe warunki uczestnictwa w watasze, zgodziliśmy się. Nie wiemy, kto jest drugim ojcem Damiena, ale to również alfa. Nie wiemy też, dlaczego nie są razem. Alfa nigdy o tym nie mówił.  
Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panuje przejmująca cisza, gdy informacje dochodzą do Dereka.  
— Dziecko dwóch alf — mówi Hale.  
— Nasza wataha to ponad czterdziestu wilkołaków i dwudziestu ludzi — odpowiada Jeremy. — Jeśli ktokolwiek zagrozi nam lub Damienowi, albo naszemu alfie… — nie musi kończyć.  
Erica wystawia kły, ale Derek uspokaja ją. To nie jest siła, z którą mogą się zmierzyć. Nie teraz i nie nigdy. Czuje szacunek, którym obaj mężczyźni obdarzają przywódcę i nie jest zaskoczony. Stworzenie takiej watahy wymaga siły, czasu i poświęcenia. Sam o tym wie najlepiej.  
Nic dziwnego, że James nie obawiał się wizyty na obcym terenie. Dziecku i im na pewno nic nie groziło.  
— Więc czarownica sugerowała, że Damien odbiera siły swojemu ojcu, bo ten go urodził? — pyta, wracając do tematu.  
Jeremy kiwa głową, przeglądając kolejny tom.  
— Sprawdziliśmy to. Kiedy młodemu dzieje się krzywda, alfa budzi się, ale nie jest świadomy. Jest raczej nastawiony na unicestwienie zagrożenia. Damien jednak nie korzysta z jego mocy i magii — wzdycha James. — Próbowaliśmy też oddać po trochę własnej magii, ale odrzuca ją.  
— Czy tak samo jest połączony z tobą? — pyta Derek, ale James kiwa przecząco głową.  
— Mnie i jego łączą dokładnie te same więzy co resztę watahy. Z tą różnicą, że to mnie powierzył opiekę nad Damienem.  
— Ale nie przywództwo — zauważa Derek.  
James przez chwilę milczy i to Jeremy odzywa się pierwszy.  
— Nigdy nie mieliśmy przywódcy. Nasz alfa jest kierunkowskazem. Stworzył dom, do którego nie boimy się wracać. Zawsze odbierał wszelkie prośby o pomoc i nigdy niczego nam nie odmawiał. Nie jest naszym przywódcą, jest naszym ojcem — wzdycha. — Miejscowi szanują go, chociaż nie wiedzą, że jest wilkołakiem. Dla niego nie ma granic i słowa „nie". Nie mówi: „to niemożliwe", tylko: „zobaczę, co da się zrobić". Dlatego jesteśmy tutaj, bo coś, w czym pomagał innym, odwróciło się przeciwko niemu — wyjaśnił Jeremy.  
— W jakim wieku jest wasz alfa? — pyta dalej Derek, bo teraz na kanapie siedzi nawet Erica i przeważnie bojący się obcych Isaac.  
— Ma dwadzieścia siedem lat — przyznaje Jeremy. — I tak, jestem od niego starszy, ale nazwałem go swoim ojcem. Nie jest przywódcą z racji urodzenia czy pochodzenia. Stał się naszym alfą z woli każdego z nas.  
Derek nie wie co odpowiedzieć, bo uczucie, które wypełnia jego serce, jest znajome. Tak samo mówiono o jego matce lata temu. Podobne uczucie miał za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiał z Laurą, a ona mu radziła, jak żyć.

Kolejną wspólną kolację jedzą dwa dni później. Damien wyciąga Stilli przed dom i obraca się wymownie w stronę Isaaca. Ten nawet nie pyta, ale poddaje się woli chłopaka, a potem biegną już w stronę lasu. Stilli jest w środku, chroniona przez obu.  
— Mam nadzieję, że jeśli za kilka lat Damien się tutaj pojawi, nie spróbujecie rozedrzeć mu gardła — zaczyna James.  
Scott patrzy na niego zaskoczony i Allison uderza go dłonią w ramię.  
— Będzie tu mile widziany — obiecuje kobieta. — Skoro już teraz potrafi zaopiekować się naszą córką, nie wiem jak miałabym protestować, gdy oboje będą dorośli.  
— Co? — pyta Scott, gdy dociera do niego, że być może właśnie poznał swojego przyszłego zięcia.  
Damiena i dziewczynki już dawno nie widać, ale McCall zrywa się na równe nogi. Derek usadza go na miejscu.  
— Nie bądź idiotą — warczy. — Są dziećmi. Poza tym chyba dobrze, że nie ma tutaj Chrisa, bo przypomniałby ci, jak napastowałeś Allison i jak bardzo był temu przeciwny — przypomina.  
James uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy Jeremy uderza go w ramię z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku. Wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i w końcu starszy mężczyzna chrząka.  
— Mamy taką naszą anegdotkę… — zaczyna, zwracając na siebie powszechną uwagę — ...James kiedyś próbował umówić się z naszym alfą, ale jego ojciec skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał, strzelając do niego z broni palnej. Po którymś tam razie, gdy poświęcił kolejny dzień na rekonwalescencję, po prostu wszedł przez drzwi i krzyknął do Johna: "Dałem się zabić dla twojego syna dziesiątki razy, może teraz chociaż mi pozwolisz wyjść z nim na kolację?"  
James kiwa przecząco głową.  
— To nie było tak. Po pierwsze, John postrzelił mnie tylko raz, a po drugie, to Damien był najbardziej zazdrosny — urywa, pogrążając się nagle we własnych wspomnieniach i przez twarz Jeremy'ego przebiega cień.  
Allison chrząka znacząco i unosi brwi, jak to ma w zwyczaju, gdy jakiś pomysł wpada jej do głowy.  
— Mój ojciec wiedział jakiej broni używać — mówi, a Scott się krzywi.  
— Nie dlatego się wycofałem — mruczy i chyba zamierza coś dodać, ale z ust Jamesa wyrywa się warkot.  
Obaj z Jeremym bez ostrzeżenia przemieniają się i wypadają na łączkę przed domem. Derek wyczuwa, że coś jest nie tak i dołącza do nich wraz z pozostałymi członkami swojej watahy. Słyszy szamotaninę, czuje zapach krwi i wie, że Isaac jest ranny. Nie może określić zagrożenia z tej odległości, ale to coś magicznego. Futro niemal staje mu dęba, gdy w końcu wpadają na kolejną z wielu polan. James i Jeremy próbują zaatakować widmowego stwora, ale jego magia jest zbyt silna. Isaac leży koło zapłakanej Stilli i tylko mały kłębek futra, który jest Damienem, oddziela ich od istoty, która wyciąga ręce w stronę chłopaka.  
Derek wie, że Damien najprawdopodobniej przemienił się w alfę po raz pierwszy, bo drży i to nie tylko ze strachu. Jego oczy są teraz kompletnie czerwone, chociaż przerażone. Nie cofa się jednak nawet o krok, mimo że James warczy na niego, a Scott próbuje odepchnąć, żeby samemu zająć jego miejsce.  
Derek zdaje sobie sprawę, że chłopak na coś czeka.  
Po zaledwie kilku sekundach dołącza do niego inny alfa. I raczej nie tego spodziewał się Hale. Sądząc po opowieściach powinien być znacznie większy od niego. Potężniejszy, emanujący siłą. Tymczasem oczy wilka nie błyszczą nawet czerwienią i jest niewiele większy od syna.  
Wszyscy trzej stają obok siebie, czekając na kolejny atak nieznanego agresora. Jednak magiczna istota znika równie nagle, co się pojawiła. Część jej magii próbuje dosięgnąć Damiena, ale jego ojciec zasłania go i gdy niebieski strumień oplata jego futro, po prostu opada na zieloną trawę.  
James — już jako człowiek — podbiega i chwyta bezwładnie osuwające się ciało, również w ludzkiej postaci, a Jeremy przytula Damiena. Erica podnosi Isaaca, Scott sprawdza czy Stilli nic nie jest.  
Derek jednak nie zauważa nawet pojawienia się Allison i Chrisa, bo oto przed nim leży Stiles Stilinski.


End file.
